Fire Infusion
The power to infuse fire into objects (usually a weapon), beings or powers. Sub-power of Fire Attacks. Variation of Elemental Infusion and Energy Infusion. Also Called * Flame Infusion * Pyro/Pyrokinetic Infusion Capabilities The user can infuse objects (usually a weapon), beings or powers with fire, empowering and energizing them and allowing the user to manipulate their qualities and efficiency and use fire in various ways to attack. Applications * Absorb and/or generate fire/heat. ** Fire Beam Emission ** Fire Generation ** Firestorm Creation ** Incineration ** Melting * Amplify the strength, energy, and power of weapons. * Charged Attacks/Energy Wave Emission * Efficacy Manipulation including speed, density, hardness and/or sharpness. * Fire Aura to manifest infusing fire outside the target. ** Pyrokinetic Constructs to shape the fire into various forms. * Fire Strike * Ultimate Burning if the flames are powerful enough. Techniques * Ignition Slash Variations * Dark Fire Infusion * Hell-Fire Infusion * Holy Fire Infusion Associations * Cosmic Fire Manipulation * Electric-Fire Attacks * Elemental Infusion * Energy Infusion * Fire Attacks * Fire Manipulation * Fire Soul * Fire Weaponry ** Fire Artillery * Heat Infusion * Hell-Fire Manipulation * Holy Fire Manipulation * Ice-Fire Infusion * Napalm Weaponry * Psychic Flame Manipulation * Pyrokinetic Combat * Pyrokinetic Constructs * Spiritual Flame Manipulation * White Fire Manipulation Limitations *Oxygen is needed as a comburent. * Can be countered by water, ice and/or cold. Known Users Known Objects *Fire Paper (Bloodborne) *Charcoal Pine Resin (Dark Souls/Dark Souls II/Dark Souls III) *Flame Weapon (Dark Souls II) * Firedrake Stone/Fire Gem (Dark Souls II/ Dark Souls III) *Carthus Flame Arc (Dark Souls III) *Chaos Gem (Dark Souls III) *Charcoal Pine Bundle (Dark Souls III) Gallery Comics/Cartoons Zuko Fire Weaponry.gif|Zuko (Avatar: The Last Airbender) combining firebending with swords, shaping and channeling the flames down the blades. Flaming Ninja Sword.jpg|Randy Cunningham (Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja) igniting his sword. Flaming_Spyke.jpg|Spyke (X-Men: Evolution) infuses his bone protrusion with flames. Knuckles Flame Spiral Upper .png|Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog) using Spiral Upper to infuse his fist with fire for a flaming uppercut. Anime/Manga File:Zanka_no_Tachi,_Higashi_-_Kyokujitsujin.png|Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto (Bleach) wielding his Bankai, Zanka no Tachi, which is infused with all the intense flames produced by Ryūjin Jakka, and will erase anything it slices to nothingness. TatsukiRaizerBeast.JPG|Tatsuki Arisawa (Bleach) uses the Raizer Deadly Magnum technique to infuse her fist with flames. Okumura Rin's Blue flames.gif|Rin Okumura (Blue Exorcist) infusing his Kurikara with the Blue Flames of Satan. File:Rei's_Burning_Slash.png|Rei Ōgami (Code:Breaker) infusing his sword with the deadly blue flames of Satan Blaze. Bell_firebolt_knife.gif|After stabbing a Minotaur, Bell Cranel (DanMachi) channeled fire magic into Hestia Knife, violently burning the Minotaur's internal organs. Natsu's Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist.gif|Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) infuses his fists with his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. Flaming_Tessaiga.jpg|After slaying the fire demon Kinka, Inuyasha (InuYasha) gained the ability to infuse the Tessaiga with fire. File:Amaterasu_Shield.png|Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) using Amaterasu: Flame Wrapping Fire to infuse the spiritual bones of his Susanoo to create an armor of black flames. File:Fire_Release_Phoenix_Sage_Flower_Nail_Crimson.png|Itachi Uchiha (Naruto) using Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson to imbue shuriken with flames, launching fiery bladed projectiles. File:Cloud-Style_Flame_Beheading.png|Atsui (Naruto) using Cloud-Style Flame Beheading to coat his sword with flames, which creates massive waves of fire with his swings. Zoro_Yaki_Oni_Giri.gif|Whenever Roronoa Zoro's (One Piece) on fire, he can use this to his advantage and utilize his Yaki Oni Giri to set his opponents ablaze. File:Fossa's_Flaming_Katana.png|Fossa (One Piece) igniting his sword by coating it with flammable substance, and igniting it with his cigar. Redhawk.gif|Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) infusing his fist with friction generated flames and Busoshoku/Armament Haki to form his Gum Gum/Gomu Gomu No Red Hawk technique. File:Brook_and_Kin'emon_Defeat_Vegapunk's_Second_Dragon.png|Kin'emon (One Piece) using Karyu Issen to infuse his sword with flames and slashes powerfully. File:Fire_Emperor's_Battle_Suit.png|Kuyō (Rosario + Vampire: Season II) coating himself and his sword with his Flame Emperor's Battle Suit, burning anyone who so much as touches him. File:Final_Secret_Sword_Kaguzuchi.png|Makoto Shishio (Rurouni Kenshin) using his Final Secret Sword: Kaguzuchi to coat his oil-soaked blade with a vortex of flames via serrated friction. Fireball Punch.jpg|Mario (Super Mario-Kun manga) using a Fireball Punch. Hiei Slashing with the Sword of the Darkness Flame.gif|Hiei (Yu Yu Hakusho) infusing his broken sword with the black flames of the Demon World to slash through Kuro Momotaro. Blaine_Magmar_Fire_Punch.png|Blaine's Magmar (Pokémon) using Fire Punch to infuse its fist with fire. Harrison Blaziken Blaze Kick.png|Blaziken (Pokemon) using Blaze Kick to infuse its leg with fire.Titan Elemental Bravenwolf using his elemental attack.jpg|Bravenwolf Tenkai Firestorm (Tenkai Knights) using his elemental titan attack by infusing his sword with fire to attack his enemies with it. Infuse a soccer ball.png|Braven Tenkai Firestorm (Tenkai Knights) infusing a soccer ball with fire before shooting the goal. Flames surround my blades.GIF|Leno (Marchen Awakens Romance) can surround his blades with the flames of his Nature ÄRM, Flame Ball. Hell Fire Infusion by Scorpion.gif|Hanzo Hasashi/Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) infusing a kunai with flames from the Neterrelam. Live Television/Movies Fire_hands_two_to_go.gif|Demon (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) infusing his fists with fire. Video Games EX-High Roller.jpg|Nero (Devil May Cry) uses the Red Queen's Exceed to infuse it with fire. Guilmon b.jpg|Guilmon (Digimon) infusing his claws with fire. Thera's_Banes.jpg|Kratos (God of War) uses Thera's Bane to infuse the Blades of Athena with fire, allowing him to burn his enemies and afterwards implant searing cores into them which will explode after a few seconds. Fire_Reaver3.jpg|Raziel (Legacy of Kain) gained the Fire Reaver after infusing the Wraith Blade with the souls of the original Conflict and Nature Pillar Guardians. FlameReaver.jpg|Using the Balance Emblem, Kain (Legacy of Kain) infuses the Reaver with fire. Fire_Fox_SSB4.jpeg|Fox McCloud (Star Fox/Super Smash Bros.) can use his Fire Fox by infusing his body with fire and propelling himself with the aid of his booster pack G-Diffuser. Ken Shinryuken.jpg|Ken (Street Fighter) can use the Shinryuken, a Shoryuken infused with fire... Ken-ultra2.jpg|...and the Guren Senpukyaku, a Tatsumaki Senpukyaku attack infused with fire. Roy using Flare Blade.jpg|Roy (Fire Emblem/Super Smash Bros.) using Flare Blade to infuse his sword with fire and unleash a powerful attack. Bowser_Flaming_Tail.gif|Bowser (Super Mario) infuses his tail with fire to attack Mario. Flame Lord Elesis.png|As Flame Lord, Elesis (Elsword) infuses the claymore with fire. Nova Imperator.png|As Nova Imperator, Raven (Elsword) infuses blade and Nasod arm with fire. Armstrong_Fire_Punch.jpg|Senator Armstrong (Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance) attacking Raiden with a flaming punch. Murray_Fists_of_Flame.gif|Murray (Sly Cooper series) using his Fists of Flame. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fire-Based Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Weapon Powers Category:Infusion Category:Object-based Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries Category:Elemental Manipulation